According to you
by Luzifer
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung. Beinhaltet Keiss, Layle und Tanz. Happy End.


_Disclamier: Diese Story gehört NICHT mir, sondern ICanHearPokemon´sVoices, mir gehört nur der deutsche Wortlaut. Die Personen gehören Square Enix, etc._

_Unter folgendem Link findet ihr die Originalstory, welche ich euch wirklich nur empfehlen kann:_

/s/6382716/1/According-to-you

Layle seufzte, als er und Keiss das Schiff der Selkie-Gilde betraten.

"Bitte, Keiss, wärst du so lieb mir zu sagen, warum wir hier sind?", fragte der Kristallene, als die Zwei in Richtung der Mitte des Schiffs gingen, wo bereits einige Selkies in einer geraden Reihe standen, gegenüber befanden sich ein paar Stühle, auf denen Vaigali, Königin Althea und der Ältestenrat saßen. „Und warum wir unsere Sommerkleidung tragen?"

Layle trug die Sachen, welche er stets anhatte, wenn er den Strand der Faquita-Küste besuchte, während Keiss in eine kurze blaue Jeans gekleidet war, welche ihm bis zu den Knien reichte, ein kurzärmeliges schwarzes T-Shirt bedeckte seinen Oberkörper und seine Haare wurden von seinem üblichen blauen Tuch gebändigt.

„Das ist ein Geheimnis.", schnurrte der Selkie geradezu, während er Layle zu dem noch leeren Stuhl zwischen Althea und einer sehr alten, verschrumpelt aussehenden Zwiebel führte. „Setz dich und sieh zu."

Vorsichtig setzte Layle sich und Althea lächelte ihm zu, gespannt was der Rothaarige vorhatte, welcher direkt auf die geduldig wartenden Selkies in der Mitte des Schiffes zuging. Der Blonde atmete tief aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; wenigstens war Belle nicht dort.

„Okay.", flüsterte Keiss der Gruppe Selkies zu. „Genauso wie wir es geplant haben."

Die Selkies nickten, entschlossen ihren Führer nicht zu enttäuschen, als Keiss geradeaus sah und einem männlichen Selkie auf einer der höheren Etagen zuwinkte. Dann senkte er den Kopf und starrte ausdruckslos zu Boden, erinnerte sich daran, warum er das ganze tat, als die Musik zu spielen begann. Ein paar Sekunden später ertönten Worte von den Lautsprechern, welche auf dem Schiff verteilt worden waren und Keiss hob den Blick, starrte apathisch das kleine Publikum vor ihm an.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Der Rotschopf zeigte nach vorne, die Selkies hinter ihm ahmten seine Bewegung einfach nach.

_I'm stupid. (…bin ich dämlich.)_

Keiss schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

_I'm useless. (Ich bin nutzlos.)_

Der Selkie schwang seinen rechten Arm zur Seite, während Layle Keiss´ eleganten, schnellen Bewegungen bewundernd folgte.

_I can't do anything right. (Ich kann nichts richtig machen.)_

Keiss hob seine Hände minimal, als er mit einem Seufzen den Kopf schüttelte, einen hoffnungslosen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Erneut zeigte der Selkie nach vorn, fast in Vaigalis Richtung.

_I'm difficult. (…bin ich schwierig.)_

Keiss blickte frustriert drein.

_Hard to please. (Schwer zufrieden zu stellen.)_

Der Selkie wandte seinen Kopf vom Publikum ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

_Forever changing my mind. (Dauernd ändere ich die Meinung.)_

Keiss lächelte, als er sich an die Stirn tippte.

_I'm a mess in a dress. (Ich bin das Chaos im Kleid.)_

Sanft, in einer komisch anmutenden, weiblich erscheinenden Bewegung fuhr Keiss mit seinen Händen von den Hüften abwärts, als würde er ein Kleid glätten.

_Can't show up on time, (Bin nie rechtzeitig da,…)_

Der Selkie berührte eine unsichtbare Uhr an seinem rechten Handgelenk.

_Even if it would save my life. (…auch wenn es mein Leben retten würde.)_

Keiss fasste sich an die Brust, als wäre er angeschossen worden, oder hätte einen Herzinfarkt gehabt und Layle setzte sich sofort alarmiert gerade hin, aber Althea legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und schüttelte den Kopf um dem Kristallenen zu zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

_According to you, according to you. (Wenn es nach dir ginge, wenn es nach dir ginge…)_

Wieder schien Keiss in Vaigalis Richtung zu zeigen.

_But according to him. (Aber laut ihm…)_

Keiss deutete nach rechts, entschied sich nicht direkt auf die Person zu zeigen, an die er dachte.

_I'm beautiful, (…bin ich wunderschön.)_

Der Selkie zog eine zarte Hand an seine Brust.

_Incredible. (Unglaublich.)_

Er zog sich ein wenig zurück.

_He can't get me out of his head. (Er bekommt mich nicht aus seinem Kopf.)_

Keiss legte seine linke Hand an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf.

_According to him. (Laut ihm…)_

Keiss stieß seine Hand dieses Mal nach links.

_I'm funny, (…bin ich lustig,…)_

Der Selkie hielt eine Hand über seinen Mund, als würde er kichern.

_Irresistible. (…unwiederstehlich.)_

Keiss umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen und umarmte sich selbst.

_Everything he ever wanted. (Alles was er sich je gewünscht hat.)_

Der Selkie lächelte bezaubernd, verführerisch.

_Everything is opposite. (Alles ist gegenteilig.)_

Keiss beeilte sich nach links und rechts zu sehen, wie um zu entscheiden, welchen Weg er nehmen sollte.

_I don't feel like stopping it. (Ich habe keine Lust das aufzuhalten.)_

Keiss hob eine Hand.

_So, baby, tell me what I got to lose. (Also, Baby, sag mir, was ich zu verlieren habe.)_

Keiss ließ sein Haar mädchenhaft schwingen, indem er mit der Hand hindurch fuhr, als er sich nach links drehte.

_He's into me for everything I'm not. (Er liebt mich für alles, was ich nicht bin.)_

Der Selkie sah über die Schulter zu der Menge, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht,…)_

Keiss drehte sich herum und deutete aufs Publikum, erschreckte ein Mitglied des Ältestenrats so sehr, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Keiss trat ein wenig zurück.

_I'm boring. (…bin ich langweilig.)_

Der Selkie schmollte.

_I'm moody. (Ich bin launisch.)_

Keiss sah verärgert weg.

_And you can't take me anyplace. (Und du kannst mich nirgends mit hinnehmen.)_

Keiss verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er zur Seite sah.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Keiss zeigte erneut auf die Menge.

_I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away. (…bin ich schlecht im Witze erzählen, weil ich es sowieso verhaue.)_

Keiss richtete seinen hilflosen Blick gen Himmel.

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span, (Ich bin das Mädchen mit der schlechtesten Aufmerksamkeisspanne.)_

Der Selkie lächelte nervös.

_You're the boy who puts up with that. (Du bist der Junge, der damit klarkommt.)_

Keiss verdrehte die Augen.

_According to you, according to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht, wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Als der Refrain sich wiederholte, konnte Layle beobachten, wie auch Keiss Bewegungen das taten. Er sah zu, wie der Selkie sich bewegte, wie dessen Haar sich den minimalsten Bewegungen anpasste und wie er mit dem Lied mitzusingen schien. Warte mal, was?

_I need to feel appreciated, (Ich muss mich gewürdigt fühlen,…)_

Keiss breitete seine Arme in einer fast willkommen heißenden Geste aus.

_Like I'm not hated, oh no. (…als wenn ich nicht gehasst würde, oh nein.)_

Keiss trat verteidigend zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes? (Warum kannst du mich nicht durch seine Augen sehen?)_

Der Rotschopf führte seine Hand an seinen Augen vorbei.

_It's too bad, (Das ist zu übel,…)_

Der Selkie zuckte mit den Schultern.

_You're making me dizzy. (…du machst mich schwindelig.)_

Keiss drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

_But according to me. (Aber ginge es nach mir…)_

Der Rothaarige hielt in seinem um-sich-selbst-drehen an und legte eine Hand auf die Brust.

_You're stupid, (…bist du dämlich,…)_

Der Rotschopf stieß seinen Finger abermals in Vaigalis Richtung.

_You're useless, (…du bist nutzlos,…)_

Keiss schwang seinen rechten Arm zur Seite.

_You can't do anything right. (Du kannst nichts richtig machen.)_

Er grinste stolz und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Refrain wurde erneut wiederholt, dieses Mal mit einem zusätzlichen `You´ nach jedem `according to you´. Keiss griff sanft nach Layles Handgelenken und zog ihn auf die `Tanzfläche´, wo der Blonde direkt neben ihm stand, auch wenn der Kristallträger behauptete nicht tanzen zu können.

_According to you, you. (Wenn es nach dir geht, nach dir…)_

Der Selkie ignorierte Layles Beschwerden als er zum abermals auf das Publikum deutete.

_According to you. (Wenn es nach dir geht…)_

Der Rothaarige griff nach Layles linkem Handgelenk.

_I'm stupid. (…bin ich dämlich.)_

Er drehte den Kristallenen umher, bis dieser in die Arme des Selkies stolperte.

_I'm useless. (Ich bin nutzlos.)_

Keiss lächelte, als der Blonde ihn aus geweiteten Augen überrascht anstarrte.

_I can't do anything right. (Ich kann nichts richtig machen.)_

Stück für Stück verringerte er die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Clavat, seine Hände bewegten sich, bis sie um die Taille des Blonden lagen - für den Fall, dass Layle ihn wegschupsen wollen würde - und küsste den Kristallträger sanft.

Althea lächelte leise, als sie den Ältestenrat, Vaigali und die anderen Selkies unter Deck scheuchte, damit die Zwei allein sein konnten.

Keiss seufzte, als er sich ein Stück von Layle entfernte, welcher ihn mit einem so wundervollen Lächeln ansah, dass der Selkie nicht anders konnte, als selber zu Grinsen.

"Du bist wunderschön.", flüsterte Keiss und berührte federleicht den Kristall auf Layles Wange, bevor er seine Finger streichend durch dessen Haar gleiten ließ. „Unglaublich. Alles, was ich immer wollte."

Keiss lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Clavats.

„Wenn es nach dir geht.", lachte Layle leise, ehe er den Rotschopf für einen anderen Kuss zu sich zog.


End file.
